Teen Titans Dark Love: Redux
by DarkDallas
Summary: A Redo of my Older Fic Teen Titans Dark Love. Raven X OC Not a Mary Sue!


Authors Note: Well, I decided that I absolutely hated the quality of this story, so I wanted to rewrite it and here we go, my goal for each chapter is nearly a thousand words if not more this time. That not including Authors notes.

Chapter One

The cold rain was pelting down upon the Titans tower, the sound of thunder echoing across Jump City as it's greatest hero's huddled together before a television screen. The Night was dark and lonely and its very essence exuded the need for human - or Tamerian - company.

Raven sat quietly as the others laughed and joked. She was always the quiet one, not letting her friends know how much she needed them by her side. Not letting them know that they were the few rays of light that had penetrated the darkness deep within her soul.

"Hey BB! Pass the potato chips man!" Shouted Cyborg. The loud and perhaps second physically strongest of there team. He was wise in the ways of mechanics - and Raven suspected in the harshness that live could bring as well. One did not go from being fully human to being a cyborg without some hardship after all.

"Catch Cy!" Beast Boy - or BB as Cyborg called his best friend. Throwing the bag of Potato chips across the room to Cyborg. Beast boy was human too..once. Until he contracted a rare disease deep in the heart of the jungle. His parents had given him a serum to cure him - genius scientist both of them - so she had heard. The cure had a side effect however...beast boy became somewhat of an abnormality - with the ability to shift into any animal - past or present - human or Alien - as long as he knew of it. They found that fact out when they went to visit Tameran.

"Knock it off you two." Robin said in his normally quiet tone. Robin - former protege of Batman had come to Jump city to prove his worth. He had been doing excellent so far - a strong leader. He was probably the fastest they had in hand to hand combat and that was a good thing considering Slade was often the up close and personal type of Villain.

"They are just playing the food fight yes?" Starfire - princess of the planet Tamera - superhuman in terms of both speed and strength. Also a very horrid cook yet quite naive. She was one of the few Raven would let into her room to join in meditation with her. Raven had attempted to teach it to her in hopes to calm her. It didn't help much.

"Uhh Star...you can't "play" a food fight." Then there was Terra, Beast boys soon to be girlfriend. All of the titans saw it, even Starfire who quite frankly couldn't spot a crush if was staring her in the face everyday. See Robin. Cyborg himself had a girlfriend whom none of them had yet to meet, he tried to keep that aspect of his life private which was fin e for Raven, she took no interest in having a personal life of her own. She had no need for such a connection.

Deep in the raging storm a solitary figure stood. Walking down the center road of Jump City that lead to the peer. The people were giving him strange looks - why you ask. For the simple reason of what was happening - no rain was touching him. It would get to within several inches of his body and then turn to steam evaporating away. He loathed the rain - a constant drain his strength, robbing him of the precious heat he needed to keep his body alive with. The cold rain made his eyes tired and heavy, but he had a mission to accomplish, a place to be.

He pulled the heavy red trench coat tighter to his body in the hopes to keep himself warm. Black hair fell matted from some of the rain that had gotten through, sticking to his forehead and blocking his burning crimson eyes from having a full view of the area. The track to the boat was a slow one. His feet grew heavier and heavier with every step. Finally he saw it..the small boat he had chartered to take him to titans tower.

"Are...Are you Captain...Jack..Sp...Sp...Sparrow.." he barely managed to stutter out shivering from the cold. The man looked up to him from the rain soaked deck and offered a bit of a cheeky smile.

"That be me! Come aboard, you must be..." He looked at his passangers log and blinked. "Ain't no way I be pronouncing that name. So what should I call you?"

"F...Freezing...please...can I go...go...below deck?" The Captain nodded and let him unto the boat, where he immediatly headed down into the bottom of the ship - a small scooner but with enough room for even his rather large self to fit in. He sat down on the edge of one of the seats and let his body dry itself off. The journey was short, barely even fifteen minutes later the boat pulled up on shore and the captain came down.

"Now I ain't even supposed ta sail here so ya be goin and fast I hope." He nodded, he knew that traveling to the island without prior permission was dangerous - but he needed help to control it. To control that rage that was so deep in him that it just screamed to be release. He stepped off the boat quickly and onto the path that lead to the tower.

Inside the Tower the movie the Titans had been watching had just come to an end when Ravens eyes snapped open from her meditation she sensed someone with an..inhuman aura near. She frowned softly, there was definaitly different ab out the aura - something not quite human. It didn't feel dangerous - infact - it felt - weak? Her face turned into a frown .

"There is someone here." Just as she spoke the alarms went off alerting the titans to an intruder.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as they all rushed out the door, Raven using her own powers to simply melt into the ground and reappear in the shadows of the intruder. The first thing she noticed was how hot he was. Not physically, even being near him was like a warm summers day even in this icy cold night.

"Why are you here?" She spoke, he words harsh as a black shell wrapped around his body. He wasn't struggling against it which was a good sign. As he was about to start talking the titans burst forth from the tower. Beast boy had changed into a Tyranasorous. Terra was riding a rock as usual, Robin was charging in staff ready. Cyborg was charging his cannon.

"Please...I mean no harm. I...I saw you all helping people and I heard you helped Terra control powers that were difficult to command. I've come here for help in controlling my powers. I mean you no harm.." His voice was quiet. Quieter then you think someone of his size and stature would be. The man she had wrapped within the shell was easily over six feet tall. Midnight black hair castcaded down past his showers. He word a heavy red trench coat that hung behind him on the ground. She could not see his face, until she moved around infront of him after he spoke. His eyes were a blazing crimson with a midnight black pupil - it let no light out. That was what grabbed her attention - she had seen eyes like that before but she just couldn't put a finger on where.

"What makes you think we would just - let - you join our team." Robin said rather flatly. They had plenty of wannabe's trying to join there team. Frankly sometimes it got tiring, having to contsantly tell people that they were not cut out to be heros. Robin again frowned.

"I can prove myself if that is what you wish - but may we please go inside the rain...it makes me tired." Robin looked him over - still locked inside ravens protective shell - he looked to Raven for any signs the man may be lying. Elevated pulsrate - increase in blood pressure - anything like that. She simply shook her head no.

"Alright - but only for tonight." Robin turned and headed for the Tower, Raven looking at the man for a moment, something again striking her as familiar. As she sunk into her shadow - she had no clue how he would change her life - and her future.

End Chapter One


End file.
